


Everything I Needed

by lemon_beat



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Gen, Homosexuality, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_beat/pseuds/lemon_beat
Summary: Keith estava passando por uma fase um tanto complicada em sua vida. Em meio a sentimentos vagos, confusos e questionamentos sobre si mesmo na maior parte do tempo, haviam dois pensamentos mais assombrosos que lhe rondavam, que nada mais era sobre sua verdadeira sexualidade e suposta paixão pelo seu melhor amigo. Será que mesmo com tantas incertezas, um bom sinal possa aparecer em sua vida?Richards x Wood || lemon || 18+
Relationships: Keith Richards/Ronnie Wood
Kudos: 1





	Everything I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic do ano yeeey! ✨
> 
> Não vou mentir que estava há 3 fucking meses enrolando com essa one-shot. Como todas as minhas boas fanfics, comecei com uma ideia brilhante, passei pelo bloqueio criativo e no final consegui terminar.  
> Eu espero que esteja bom e nada confuso, porque por mais que tenha gostado muito e me dedicado bastante, estou meio insegura com as opiniões e tals.
> 
> De coração, espero que agrade e me desculpem qualquer erro. Boa leitura, bolinhos! •-•)>🧁

**_P.O.V. Keith_ **

No quarto de hotel encarava o teto deitado na cama enquanto mantinha aceso um cigarro entre meus dedos. Eram duas da manhã e não conseguia pregar os olhos. Com mil questionamentos rodeando minha cabeça, era quase impossível ter um sono tranquilo, porém o pior é não ser de agora todas essas perguntas que faço para mim mesmo.

Junto a mim havia duas mulheres por volta de dezenove, vinte anos, deitadas uma de cada lado de meu corpo nuas e dormindo pesadamente após nossa noite de "amor". Amor? Mas que diabos, isso passou longe de ser amor. Nem ao menos sei o nome delas, apenas as chamei na boate em que Jagger, Wyman e eu fomos para aproveitar o clima de Nova York. A coisa esquentou e as levei para o hotel onde a banda está hospedada e uma hora e meia depois do sexo, estou aqui agora imaginando tudo o que se passou nos últimos meses.

Há tempos não sei nem mais o que é tesão. Tenho pegado algumas mulheres, ou melhor, garotas — não haviam muita diferença de idade comigo, mas ainda não tinham cara de mulheres formadas, embora passassem dos dezoito — em cada canto do planeta onde viajávamos à turnê, mas já faz meses que não sinto algo intenso, assim como sentia no começo com cada garota que eu ficava.

Tenho analisado e não sei ao certo se posso afirmar estar apaixonado por alguém para namorar e me fazer sentir bem novamente. Minha situação está de fato tensa e confusa, mas o que me preocupa mesmo são as coisas que tenho pensado e sentido além de solidão? Falta de alguém na minha vida? Falta de propósito?

Há cinco anos estou no Stones. Fazendo turnês, lidando com fãs histéricas — e recebendo seus amores também —, compondo e tudo o que uma banda de fama e respeito, diga-se de passagem, faz. Foi tudo as mil maravilhas até agosto do ano passado, mas dali então entrei numa fase aonde me pergunto sobre tudo o que se passa dentro de mim. Meus amigos da banda já perceberam a recaída fora do normal e até tentaram fazer algo na tentativa de eu me sentir melhor, mas parece que nada se resolve. Vou admitir que de tudo o que se passou em minha mente, a que mais me assusta e me deixa paranóico é a minha sexualidade.

Nem durante minha adolescência fui me questionar sobre o assunto, porém justamente agora surgiu essa dúvida em que todos uma hora na vida têm. Apesar de nunca ter tido alguma relação a mais que uma amizade e fazer tudo o que garotos fazem quando são amigos, eu tenho meu alvo de confusão. Ronald Wood.

Ronnie e eu obviamente somos muito próximos, inclusive fora da banda temos uma grande conexão, desde antes mesmo dos Rolling Stones. Somos dois guitarristas apaixonados pela música desde sempre e eu adoro esse ponto em comum em nós, além de muitos outros que sempre nos aproximou. Não há algo que de fato tenha acontecido — ou que me lembre — que fez eu me sentir confuso com meus sentimentos pelo mesmo, mas me dei conta de que tenho reparado demais em coisas que nunca antes em toda a nossa amizade. Seja o que for, o melhor a ser feito é, ao menos, tentar deixar de lado qualquer pensamento ou sentimento que possa estragar nossa longa amizade. Cá entre nós que esse não é o melhor momento para isso acontecer.

**_***_ **

Assim que amanheceu, dei conta de que ao menos cinco horas de sono consegui tirar. Diferente de algumas horas atrás, agora estava sozinho no quarto, até perceber que havia um bilhete ao meu lado esquerdo na cama.

Foi uma noite e tanto, nos divertimos muito. Até à vista, amorzinho!

E no canto inferior do pequeno pedaço de papel havia uma marca de beijo feita por um batom vermelho. Amasso-o e jogo fora fingindo que nada aconteceu noite passada e parte da madrugada.

Me levanto a fim de fazer a higiene matinal. Em poucos minutos já estava pronto para tomar café.

Vou para o restaurante do hotel e assim que avisto a mesa onde Mick, Bill e Charlie se encontravam, me dirijo até ela e me sento.

— Bom dia, pessoal.

— Bom dia, Keith — Charlie responde.

— Que cara é essa, hein? — Mick pergunta com um sorriso brincalhão.

— De quem não dormiu quase nada.

Esfrego meus olhos.

— Ao menos se divertiu noite passada. Sei muito bem.

Eu rio fraco.

— É, pode ser.

Alguns minutos e a mesa já estava com a banda completa com a chegada de Ronnie, que nos cumprimentou com um _bom dia_ bem caloroso e tomando lugar ao lado de Charlie.

— Bom dia, meninos, hoje vocês podem tirar o dia livre — Andrew, nosso agente, se pronuncia assim que aparece. — Descansem bem, pois amanhã será cheio assim como ontem.

Todos nós assentimos e o mais velho nos deixa.

— O que farão hoje? — pergunta Charlie.

— Vou ficar o dia todo dentro do quarto assistindo TV, não quero nem saber de nada — Bill responde se espreguiçando.

— Vou revisar algumas letras de música só para passar o tempo mesmo — Ronnie diz tomando sua xícara de café.

— Podemos fazer isso juntos — Charlie propôs.

— Seria ótimo! 

— Bom, já eu vou ficar fora o dia todo caçando algo de bom — Mick por sua vez fala.

— Safado, sei bem o que você pretende caçar por aí — Bill semi cerra os olhos e o mais velho emana uma risadinha.

— E você, Keith? Está muito calado hoje, o que houve? — pergunta Charlie me tirando do transe.

— Ah, não é nada não — sorrio forçadamente . — É só um pouco de cansaço por causa da noite passada, nada demais.

— Tudo bem então — responde ele, mas sem demonstrar satisfação por isso.

— Já vou indo, pessoal. Vejo vocês mais tarde — Mick se retira.

— Eu também, tenho muito o que fazer — Bill brinca também se retirando.

Merda. Queria tanto guardar por mais tempo o que pode ser fatal à minha amizade com Ron, mas a cada dia que passa se torna mais torturante me manter calado para quem eu sempre contei e confiei meus segredos. Eu precisava me aliviar disso e estava pronto para este risco. Eu acho.

— Ron, precisava falar com você... A sós.

— Tudo bem. Charlie, me espere em seu quarto, logo apareço lá.

Ele assentiu e eu pego Ron pelo braço indo a caminho de meu quarto. Fecho e tranco a porta.

— O que tem a me dizer?

Eu não sabia o que falar, aliás, por onde começar. Me encontrava travado e com mil e uma expectativas de como ele reagiria. Por impulso então, me aproximo do menor lhe dando rapidamente um beijo.

— K-Keith, o que está fazendo? — ele perguntou assim que se separou de mim e mostrou suas bochechas coradas e seus olhos arregalados demonstrando surpresa.

— Ronnie, eu acho que... Devo estar apaixonado — falo desviando o olhar reprimindo o lábio inferior.

Um silêncio desconfortável reinou e eu não sabia o que fazer. Tomo ao menos coragem de olhá-lo novamente e o mais novo se mantinha sem reação olhando para o nada, segundos depois suspira e volta a me encarar também.

— Keith, e-eu preciso ir até o quarto de Charlie. Depois nos falamos melhor.

E assim Ron fez, me deixando sozinho em meu quarto e eu sem ter dito nenhuma palavra já que não teria o que dizer. Resolvo então dar uma volta por aí, seria bom pensar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça.

Mantive as mãos nos bolsos, um óculos escuros para pelo menos enganar a aparência e pensamentos longe do mundo. Caminhava lentamente chutando algumas pedrinhas que me vinham no caminho, bem cabisbaixo.

Fui estúpido em pensar que poderia ter dado algum resultado positivo. Na verdade já esperava por algo assim. Ronnie é meu amigo desde o fundamental, sempre tão unidos como irmãos e agora depois de minha vergonhosa revelação, acredito que definitivamente nem a amizade terei mais dele. 

Eu me sento num banco de uma praça e sem conseguir mais segurar, começo a chorar até eu sentir alguém ao meu lado e assim que me viro me deparo com uma garotinha de olhos claros e cachos loiros.

— Você está chorando? — ela pergunta com sua voz doce e inocente.

— Eu? Claro que não — respondo dando uma pequena fungada e ajeitando a postura.

— Mas parecia.

— Garotos não choram, pequena.

— Ah, eu não concordo — a menor contradiz. — Todos nós choramos quando há necessidade. Não precisa se sentir envergonhado por uma coisa que todos fazem para se sentir melhor.

— Sabe, para uma garotinha até que você sabe bastante coisa — falo sorrindo e a mesma me retribui com outro.

— Poderia me dar um autógrafo?

Ela me entrega um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta e assim faço, devolvendo depois.

— Por que estava chorando, tio Keith?

Sorrio um pouco melancólico e acho meigo a maneira pela qual ela me chamou.

— Por causa de um amigo.

— Ele fez alguma coisa para você chorar?

— Não exatamente. Na verdade fui eu.

— Você poderia se desculpar. Se ele gosta de verdade de você ele vai aceitar.

— Venha, Eileen! — uma vez feminina grita de longe.

— É minha mãe. Tenho que ir, tchau.

Ela acena para mim e vai com sua mãe. Observo as duas partindo até desapacerem do horizonte.

**_P.O.V. Ronnie_ **

— Ron, você está me ouvindo?

Acordo de meus pensamentos assim que escuto a voz de Charlie me chamar acompanhado de estalos de dedo.

— Ãn, me desculpe. O que estava dizendo?

— Ronnie já faz quase duas horas que está com a cabeça nas nuvens. O que aconteceu?

— Não é nada não.

— Hey, sabe que pode me contar tudo, certo? Estou aqui para te ajudar em qualquer coisa que precise — ele repousa sua mão encima de meu ombro me olhando fixamente.

— Eu sei, Charlie. Acho que estou apenas com um pouco de sono.

Dou um bocejo falso. 

— Se for isso mesmo vá dormir um pouco então. Quando se sentir melhor podemos voltar a pensar nas músicas.

— Okay. Obrigado!

— Não há de quê. Mas não se esqueça, estou aqui para qualquer assunto que queira tratar.

— Entendido — sorrio. — Até mais tarde, Charlie.

— Até, Ron.

Saio de seu quarto e vou para o meu. Ao fechar a porta, deslizo pela mesma até me sentar ao chão e as lágrimas começam a escorrer junto a um aperto no peito.

— Por que você faz isso comigo, Keith?

Foi inevitável meu choro se desesperar. Abafo meu rosto com as mãos, se é que fosse impedir alguém de me ouvir do outro lado da porta. Permaneço nesta forma por aproximadamente dez minutos, até ouvir batidas na porta.

Trato de "engolir o choro" e rapidamente me deito na cama sem dar resposta e disfarço meu rosto que provavelmente estava vermelho e os olhos inchados. Na segunda batida eu respondo fingindo uma voz sonolenta.

— Entre.

Descubro de quem se tratava assim que adentra meu quarto. Charlie.

— Bill disse que ouviu você chorar.

Ele fecha novamente a porta.

— Foi tão auditivo assim?

— Acho que você não é muito bom em disfarçar — ele sorri fraco. — O que houve hein, Ron?

Charlie se senta na beira da cama me fitando e eu me sento também apoiado na cabeceira. 

— Charlie, eu sou apaixonado por uma pessoa que parece sentir o mesmo.

— Isso aparentemente é um bom sinal. Por que chora então?

— É que eu estou inseguro com isso. Há anos sou louco por essa pessoa e do nada aparece falando que está apaixonado também, porém sempre tive a impressão do contrário.

— Olhe Ronnie, não há nada que um bom papo resolva. Converse com essa pessoa, pergunte quais são as intenções dela com você. Se for para ficar aqui chorando e com mil questionamentos em mente guardados para si, nada se resolverá.

— Você tem razão — respondo fungando e limpando o nariz com as costas da mão.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. E se caso não acontecer o que você queria, tem a nós para te animar.

Sorrio ainda melancólico e assinto com a cabeça.

— Força, Ronnie!

Charlie me deixa após depositar tapinhas carinhosos em minhas costas e resolvo seguir seu conselho... Não. Tive uma ideia que talvez possa ser até melhor do que um diálogo e se ele recusar talvez possa usar como prova de que não existe nenhum sentimento por mim em seu coração e finalmente matar minha insegurança.

_**P.O.V. Keith** _

Volto para o hotel e resolvo ficar em meu quarto mesmo. Havia várias coisas que poderiam me distrair fora de lá e ainda dentro do hotel, mas eu definitivamente não estava interessado em nada mais que ficar deitado deixando os pensamentos me consumirem.

O silêncio reinava, até ouvir batidas na porta. Vou atendê-la, porém antes que pudesse ao menos me dar conta de quem era ao abrir, sou surpreendido rapidamente com um beijo ardente. Assim que ele se encerra, o que não demorou tanto, abro meus olhos e vejo Ron.

— Ronnie... O que faz aq...

— Shh — sou interrompido. — Richards, só deixe rolar. 

Outro ósculo inicia. Fecho a porta trancando-a e prenso Ronnie com meu corpo ali. No mesmo momento de tal ato, ouço um gemido abafado da parte do menor, o que foi a chave para me enlouquecer de vez. Sua camiseta não demora a ser arrancada e nem a minha. Assim que nos demos conta, nossas roupas estavam todas espalhadas pelo assoalho coberto por um carpete cinza e nossos corpos se direcionando à cama.

Assim que deitamos sobre o colchão, faço com que o menor fique de quatro para mim. Encho de beijos suas costas percebendo sua pele se arrepiar. Dou continuidade até chegar próximo de onde eu queria.

— Só farei isso se for de sua vontade.

— Vá em frente, quero tanto quanto você, Keith.

Sua voz sai meio falha por estar ofegante, mas disse com determinação.

Não paro os beijos, deixei que me levassem para o lugar que tinha em mente, onde ao chegar dei um leve beijo para depois passar minha língua quente. De pouco em pouco me aprofundava até estar com a boca completamente ali, chupando, beijando e tudo o que mais fosse possível. Ronnie estava excitado e eu só queria deixá-lo mais, então adentro minha língua e ele geme timidamente.

— Gosta quando faço assim? — pergunto repetindo o ato e novamente o menor geme da mesma forma e agora estremece um pouco.

— S-Sim, Keef.

Continuo um pouco mais. Estava sendo viciante para mim, porém temia que seu orgasmo chegasse apenas com aquilo.

Me endireito na cama ficando de joelhos atrás de Ron.

— Prometo ser gentil, babe.

Ele assente com a cabeça e eu acaricio suas nádegas. 

Pego dentro da gaveta do criado mudo um lubrificante que tenho sempre por precauções. Despejo uma quantidade generosa nos dedos e passo na entrada de seu ânus.

— Ahn — um gemido baixo escapa de sua parte.

— O que foi?

Um sorriso travesso se forma em meus lábios.

— É gelado.

Eu tento me divertir com a situação, rodeando meu polegar no local depois introduzindo meu indicador.

— O que acha de sentir meus dedos, Ron? — sussurro perto de seu ouvido.

— É delicioso — reponde com um fio de voz.

Adiciono então meu dedo médio e faço movimentos regulares de vai e vem sem muito esforço já que os mesmos deslizavam sem dificuldade.

— Ahn, assim eu não vou conseguir me segurar, Keef.

— Okay, vamos começar logo com isso.

Passo um pouco do lubrificante também em meu membro e por enquanto penetro apenas a minha glande.

Vou aos poucos temendo que fosse machucá-lo caso contrário e admito que de certa forma foi um pouco torturante para mim por querer realizar movimentos ágeis, porém me controlo e tento ser o mais gentil possível. Cada milímetro que se aprofunda, Ronnie geme e eu paro um pouco para que o mais novo pudesse se acostumar.

— Merda... — solto entre os dentes. — Você é tão apertadinho. Me deixa mais duro do que já estou.

Ron dá uma leve rebolada, dando a impressão de que foi propositalmente para me provocar. Com um pouco mais de paciência, logo estava com as mãos em seus quadris estocando-o, porém ainda sem muita velocidade.

— Deite-se de bruços, Ron — peço ofegante assim que paro e o mesmo faz.

Fico por cima de Ronnie com meu corpo colado no seu. Endireito meu membro e novamente o penetro aos poucos.

— K-Keith — ele geme baixo com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e agarrando os lençóis.

— Está doendo, babe?

Ele assente com a cabeça.

— Quer parar?

— Não, continue o que começou. Por mais doloroso que seja, ainda sim é uma sensação maravilhosa.

Faço sua vontade e coloco minhas mãos por cima das suas segurando-as, enquanto penetrava mais fundo.

— Eu te amo, Ronnie... — sussurro em seu ouvido deferindo beijos pelo seu ombro, pescoço e rosto. — Seu corpo é irresistível.

Ele geme em resposta parecendo gostar e sinto algumas contrações e acabo gemendo também.

— Keef, eu quero mais.

Sorrio e continuo a adentrar. Assim que estive por completo outra vez, início os movimentos de vai e vem, porém com uma certa dificuldade por Ron ainda estar tenso.

— Amor, relaxa, eu não vou machucar você — volto a beijar seu ombro.

Aos poucos ele finalmente se soltou e eu retomo os movimentos que em poucos minutos se tornaram mais intensos, fazendo meu corpo se colidir ao dele ecoando pelo quarto um barulho prazeroso de se ouvir.

— Vire-se, babe — peço e outra vez Ronnie satisfaz meu desejo.

Agora eu visualizava seu rosto corado e suado com algumas de suas madeixas bagunçadas coladas em sua testa enquanto estava ofegante e um olhar sexy e ao mesmo tempo meigo sob mim.

Eu não perco tempo em beijá-lo. Seus lábios eram a melhor coisa que já havia provado em toda minha vida. Poderia ficar em um beijo eterno com ele sem me cansar.

Ronnie entrelaça suas pernas em minha cintura de forma que facilitasse a próxima penetração e com a mão eu posiciono em sua entrada meu membro. Dessa vez sem pausas, entro e já começo a estocá-lo, recebendo em troca gemidos de prazer, porém não duraram tanto já que o calei com outro beijo para não correr o risco de alguém nos ouvir.

— Keith... E-Eu acho que não vou aguentar tanto tempo mais — o menor me alerta.

— Pode ir, amor. Se desfaça para mim.

— Mas você nem chegou ao seu — ele se opõe com a voz manhosa.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Se entregue, babe. É o que eu mais quero agora.

Seu ânus se contrai diversas vezes enquanto volta a gemer. Agora não queria impedir, sua voz gemendo por mim me deixou louco de amor e tesão.

Sua mão direita vai rapidamente até seu membro pulsante e faz movimentos ágeis para cima e para baixo enquanto seu corpo dava leves contorcidas e eu continuava as estocadas. Com a outra mão ele trás meu rosto para mais perto do seu e enche meus lábios com selinhos rápidos. Antes que desse seu último suspiro durante nosso sexo e chegasse finalmente ao ápice, com um fio de voz pude ouví-lo soltar um _"Ahn Keef"_ e se desmanchar. Rapidamente me abaixo até seu membro e passo a língua por sua glande e seu abdômen, onde havia também vestígios de seu orgasmo e durante esse ato, Ronnie deu algumas estremecidas e arrepios.

— Eu te amo, Ron — falo voltando a ficar no nível de seu rosto e enterro o meu em seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo, Keith.

Volto o olhar ao mesmo e encaro profundamente seus olhos que mantinham um brilho diferente de qualquer outro que já vi.

— Você fala sério?

Ele assentiu sem desviar o olhar do meu. Aquilo para mim foi a prova viva de que de forma alguma era uma mentira.

— Eu amo você de verdade, Richards. Como nunca amei antes durante minha vida.

Sua mão direita segura meu rosto acariciando minha bochecha e eu sorrio.

— Me desculpe ter saído daquela forma, apenas não sabia como reagir — o menor continua. — Assim como você tem sentimentos por mim eu tenho por você também.

Pego sua mão e beijo-a.

— Esse é um dos dias mais felizes que já tive. Obrigado, Ronnie.

Um sorriso tímido brota em seus lábios e seu olhar vai para outra direção.

— Bom, vou tomar um banho. Descanse um pouco, deve estar dolorido.

— Okay, Keith.

Saio de cima dele e vou para o banheiro. 

**_P.O.V. Ronnie_ **

Aquilo foi inesplicávelmente maravilhoso. Sentir Keith dentro de mim, a troca de toques e olhares na qual nunca imaginei que aconteceria fora de minha mente, o carinho e gentileza... Ainda estava custando a acreditar que foi tudo verdade e não um sonho. Porém ainda tinha algo incompleto e seria agora que resolveria para a tarde acabar de forma satisfatória, não só para mim como para Keith também.

Me levanto da cama com um pouquinho de dificuldade. Como Keith havia dito "deve estar dolorido", e realmente estava, mas nada que eu não pudesse aguentar, e se for para ter todo aquele prazer novamente, aguentaria até além da conta.

Entro no banheiro e assim como esperado, ele estava ainda debaixo do chuveiro. Por sorte ele sempre demora. Entro no box em silêncio e o mesmo estava de costas para mim. Me aproximei e lhe dou um abraço por trás sentindo que levou um pequeno susto.

— Assustou? — pergunto sapeca.

— Talvez — ele se vira de frente para mim sorrindo retribuindo o abraço e me beija. — Está dolorido?

— Um pouquinho, mas logo passa.

Nos encaramos por breves segundos e voltamos a nos beijar calmamente, mas eu queria mais. Intensifico percorrendo minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Quando já não tínhamos mais fôlego para continuar, separamos nossos lábios.

— Keith?

— Sim?

— Eu quero retribuir.

— Como?

Dali em diante respondo apenas com meus atos. Encosto-o na parede e passo a descer pelo seu corpo fazendo um rastro de beijos desde seu tórax até seu membro, que já àquela altura se encontrava ereto novamente. Assim que me ponho de joelhos, agarro pela base e dou uma leve provocada passando a língua lentamente pela extensão até a ponta, onde mantive ali fazendo movimentos circulares. Olho para cima vendo a expressão de Keith que se mantinha aflita.

— Por favor, Ron... Não me torture — ele pede ofegante quase que em um gemido com uma de suas mãos agora em meus cabelos molhados.

— Como quiser, babe — sorrio maliciosamente, em seguida coloco finalmente minha boca inteira até onde alcançava seu membro. Com a parte que ficou fora eu uso uma mão para masturbar e a outra seguro sua coxa.

Movimento generosamente, porém com algumas pausas ora indo devagar, pouco depois voltando à agilidade. Keith gemia sem parar, notoriamente gostando de tudo o que eu estava fazendo.

Vou um pouco mais à fundo, permitindo que seu membro chegasse em minha garganta e acabo me engasgando com isso.

— Ronnie?

Levanto o olhar novamente e Keith estava com os olhos fechados reprimindo os finos lábios.

— Diga, Keef.

— Faça isso de novo? 

Seus olhos se abrem e me encaram com uma expressão de "sofrimento", como quem precisava de mais.

Sorrio involuntariamente com aquilo e assim como pedido, volto a ir fundo. Me engasguei algumas vezes, até pegar o jeito e aumentar ainda mais os movimentos.

— P-Por favor, Ronnie, não pare. Isso é tão bom — fala e geme em seguida, enquanto seus dedos puxavam minhas madeixas.

Aproveitei cada pedacinho seu. Senti aquele gosto delicioso que só ele tinha e conforme eu previa que mais próximo seu orgasmo estava, eu me impulsiono mais, o que contribuiu para que eu tivesse mais tesão a cada segundo.

Ao sentir suas veias engrossarem, informando que seu orgasmo chegaria, com agilidade o maior tira seu membro de minha boca e me levanta, voltando a me beijar e me deixando confuso por não ter permitido que eu terminasse.

— Por que não deixou que eu desse fim no que comecei? — pergunto após o beijo.

— Porque eu quero que isso aconteça em outro lugar.

Nossos lábios mantém contato novamente e sinto seus braços suspenderem minhas pernas e entrelaço-as em seus quadris. Com um impulso, estava encostado na parede e Keith a me segurar pelas nádegas.

Agora a água caía sobre ele, aquilo o deixava extremamente sexy, me hipnotizava.

Sua cabeça se inclina um pouco para que sua boca alcançasse meu pescoço, que não demora a ir de beijos para chupões fortes, nos quais ao invés de me incomodar só deixava a excitação crescer.

— Quer que eu vá devagar novamente? — murmura próxima de meu ouvido ainda com a boca em contato com a minha pele.

— Não precisa, Keith.

— Mesmo?

Vários beijinhos são espalhados pela minha mandíbula e eu dou um sorriso acompanhado por um breve riso nasal.

— Sim, amor.

Keith prensa meu corpo um pouco mais contra a parede e sinto seu membro já em minha entrada pronto para penetrar. As mãos do maior me seguram mais firme que antes, por fim invadindo meu interior de uma vez e como consequência um gemido alto de minha parte sai sem querer.

— N-Não se contenha. Desta vez quero ouvir sua voz gemendo para mim do começo ao final.

Cada estocada profunda que inseria em mim fazia eu chegar à lua. Ia rápido e com força como também lento e profundo, eu delirava e gemia sem conseguir mais controlar.

— Ron, eu vou...

— Vai Kei, não segure. Dê tudo de si para mim.

Estocadas mais fortes começam antes de resultarem em um orgasmo.

— Ronnie... Ahn! — manhoso ele gemeu em meu ouvido pela última vez antes de se desfazer dentro de mim deliciosamente.

Keith me põe no chão e minhas pernas estavam sem forças. Me seguro em seus ombros e ele em minha cintura impedindo que eu parasse no chão. Por alguns minutos ficamos sem dizer absolutamente nada, ouvindo apenas a água do chuveiro cair e nossas respirações ofegantes.

— Isso tudo o que nós fizemos... Foi perfeito — ele se pronuncia enterrando outra vez o rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço.

Eu mal conseguia falar, apenas sorria me sentindo exausto.

— Keef... Você quase me matou.

Ele ri.

— Não me culpe, você gostou que eu sei.

— Eu amei — rio também. — Mas não sinto minhas pernas.

— Posso dar banho em você.

— Mesmo?

— Claro. Mas acho melhor usarmos a banheira.

**_P.O.V. Keith_ **

— É, também acho — ele responde.

Desligo o chuveiro pego Ronnie no colo novamente, levando-o até a banheira. Dou banho nele e eu aproveito para terminar o meu. Claro que tudo entre muitos beijos, trocas de carícias e sorrisos.

Ter realizado tudo isso com ele hoje, saber que o sentimento é recíproco e que podemos até começar um relacionamento, me fazia sentir vivo e mais feliz do que antes da minha recaída. Acredito que daqui em diante as coisas para mim possam melhorar e com a presença de Ronnie, nada me derrubará. Ele é tudo o que eu precisava.


End file.
